


Passage

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [90]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood Drinking, Canon Compliant, Dark Fantasy, Dream Sex, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Mild Gore, Nudity, Rough Sex, Season/Series 01, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: To quell her nerves, Daenerys attempts to sleep by herself in Khal Drogo's tent, moaning and swallowing down her nausea, curling up feebly. She dreamsvividly— the air smells like Pentos, humid and burdened of spices and salt.





	Passage

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that without gravity, your body fluids will rise higher in your body? So that means there's more fluid in your skull pressing on your eyes. When astronauts go out into deep space, all of this fluid squishes their eyeballs and blurs their vision. Also their body heat can't rise off of skin so these guys are constantly sweating but nothing can evaporate or drip without gravity so their sweat just builds up. Kinda neat and kinda horrifying.

 

090\. Passage

*

Daenerys's mouth idles the sour-salt and noxious, warm flavor of the two bowls of half-clotted blood. They've been fed to her as her nightly meals in preparation of a most important ceremony — to read the omens of her son's birth. Khal Drogo's _heir_. She must consume an entire horse's heart to prove herself.

To quell her nerves, Daenerys attempts to sleep by herself in Khal Drogo's tent, moaning and swallowing down her nausea, curling up feebly.

She dreams _vividly_ — the air smells like Pentos, humid and burdened of spices and salt.

Daenerys walks upon the stone-steps leading downwards, layered with bright purple, spiky wildflowers and lush green leaves, cushioning her bare feet. A sheet of thin, transparent gossamer hangs over Daenerys's small, nude form, blowing upwards around her, exposing her rump and nethers.

Khal Drogo waits for her at the bottom of the steps, holding the reins of her silvery mare, and also nude. He's fully erect, the tip of his massive, reddened cock bobbing towards his navel.

His usually expressionless face remains unmoved.

Daenerys feels him lift her into the air, as if she weighs nothing, _impaling_ her upon the girth of his cock until the stretching of her cunt burns, further inside while Drogo humps and grunts softly, thrusting Daenerys's little hips against him, making her take the _whole_ length.

He mounts her just like they mount the horse together.

They race towards the beach, Daenerys's pale legs wrapping clumsily around Drogo's waist, for stability, loosening apart and clenching up when she feels him explode within her womb.

Daenerys wakes on her back, startled, with her husband already buried inside her, groping roughly on her tiny, firm breasts. He jolts against her thighs once, and she arches her spine, _gasping_ , feeling him throbbing against her cunt's walls, rhythmically spurting his hot, heavy seed.

_Give strength to the Khal's son_ , Daenerys prays, resting a palm on top of faintly curved belly.

*

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
